


Stubbornness and Strategy

by lesbiananakin



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor at Obi Wan's expense, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Power Bottom Anakin, SLIGHT power play lbr, Secret Relationship, okay maybe more than slight, self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiananakin/pseuds/lesbiananakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin's bored, and Obi Wan knows to be worried when that happens. Two equally stubborn Jedi, a room full of people who they can't let know they're thinking inappropriate thoughts at each other, and a whole lot of sexual and non-sexual frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubbornness and Strategy

It’s not like strategic meetings are usually boring, but there’s definitely a new level of interest for Obi Wan this time. He shifts uncomfortably, surrounded by most of the 501st squadron and Anakin.

Fucking Anakin.

Obi Wan usually considers himself to be pretty composed and poised, but Anakin brings out a side in him that no one else can.

The past ten minutes, Rex has been relaying their battle plans to his squadron, with Anakin there with Obi Wan to supposedly offer suggestions and critiques. Supposedly.

What’s actually been happening is Anakin blatantly misusing the force to get Obi Wan as flustered as possible before he cracks. It started with some light brushes against Obi Wan’s neck, each a few minutes apart, then they moved further down, and it’s only gotten more agonizing from there.

Obi Wan might find it funny if he were an outside observer, but right now he’s busy going through an internal crisis just trying to remain collected.

Anakin keeps his eyes on Rex as he speaks, but Anakin’s hand makes the gentlest of twitches at his side, and Obi Wan feels a sudden and fleeting wave of pleasure as an invisible hand pinches one of his nipples. He bites his lip to hold in an inadvertent moan, and he shoots Anakin a glare.

Anakin doesn’t even turn his head to look at him, but Obi Wan sees a tiny smug smirk curl up on the corner of Anakin’s mouth.

 _He won’t even face me, that coward,_  thought Obi Wan.

Obi Wan has never been more grateful for the ambiguous looseness of the Jedi robes, otherwise he wouldn’t have a chance of hiding his current predicament. Obi Wan takes a deep breath, scanning the room to see if anyone’s suspicions were aroused.

Everyone’s attention still seems to be fixed on the battle plans. Even Anakin’s, amazingly.

Nope, apparently the only thing aroused in this room is him.

Obi Wan huffs indignantly, trying to catch Anakin’s attention. He could have left it well alone, but if he’s completely honest with himself, he wants to see how far Anakin will go.

Right on cue, Obi Wan feels a warm touch on his inner thigh, slowly moving higher and higher, until- Obi Wan exhales sharply- an invisible hand wraps around his erection, gently pumping up and down the length a few times before disappearing again.

Obi Wan’s knees begin to feel shaky, and he’s not sure how much longer he wants to risk humiliating himself in front of a room full of soldiers. The threat of that becoming a reality feels closer every second, and Obi Wan finally reaches the end of his rope.

“Master Skywalker? A word, please.” He says in an impressively even voice.

Anakin turns to him, the faintest hint of a smile hidden under his casual expression. “Of course, Master.”

Obi Wan nods to the gathered squadron, and turns to the door, Anakin in tow. Obi Wan is silent as he leads the way. Anakin may be playing coy, but Obi Wan knows this was his plan all along.

They finally reach Obi Wan’s quarters, and Anakin finally pipes up as Obi Wan hurriedly inputs the code to his door.

“Have I done something wrong?” Anakin asks innocently, propping himself up against the wall and leaning over Obi Wan, who doesn’t even look up at Anakin.

The door chimes open, and Obi Wan enters the room, Anakin following close behind.

“You seemed a little nervous during the meeting, is everything alright Mas-”

Anakin gets cut off as Obi Wan grabs him by the collar of his robes and shoves him against the closed door.

Anakin looks into Obi Wan’s wild eyes with equal parts wonder and amusement. Obi Wan breathes heavily, their faces inches apart.

“You’re awfully cheeky, you know that?” Obi Wan says with an unusually uneven voice.

Anakin lets out a small chuckle. “I do, actually; the Council says its one of my best qualities.”

Anakin keeps up an air of bravado, but Obi Wan watches as Anakin’s eyes dart down to his lips, his face giving away his barely controlled longing.

Obi Wan lifts his hand that’s not preoccupied gripping Anakin’s robes to trail up against Anakin’s neck, barely touching his skin, but it’s clearly noticeable enough to Anakin. He confirms Obi Wan’s suspicions as he lets out a low moan, leaning into Obi Wan’s touch and letting his eyes flutter shut.

Obi Wan grins triumphantly, finally catching Anakin’s lips in a kiss. God, he forgot how soft they are. Anakin leans into the kiss, little noises stuck in his throat as Obi Wan pushes his tongue past his lips, taking control of the kiss.

Obi Wan feels Anakin’s own hard on pressing against his leg, and takes advantage of it by rubbing up against it. Anakin instinctively ruts against Obi Wan’s leg, melting against him. It’s almost enough revenge for trying to make Obi Wan fall apart, but not quite.

Obi Wan breaks the kiss, and Anakin looks distraught until he feels Obi Wan’s mouth against his neck, dragging his teeth against his pulse until Anakin hisses in pleasure. Obi Wan grins against his neck and sucks hard on the spot, taking his time as Anakin stirs against him. When he pulls away, he’s pleased to find a deep red mark against Anakin’s neck, high up on his throat. No Jedi robes would be able to cover that up.

“Now everyone will know what you do to me,” breathes Obi Wan against Anakin’s neck, “Everyone will know you’re mine.”

Anakin whines, dragging his hands down Obi Wan’s back, his nails stinging just the right amount. Obi Wan catches his gaze, Anakin’s stormy eyes filled with want, need, and urgency.

Anakin pushes Obi Wan across the room until the back of Obi Wan’s knees hit his bed and he falls onto it, catching himself so he’s sitting up on the edge. Anakin closes in on him and climbs onto his lap, his legs straddling Obi Wan’s hips, just close enough to his crotch to tease him.

Anakin looks down at him with a sly smirk, and Obi Wan reaches up and grabs Anakin’s jaw, pulling him down into a rough kiss. Obi Wan groans as Anakin grinds down into his lap, Obi Wan’s hands reaching up to tangle into Anakin’s hair. He tugs on it slightly and Anakin lets out a much louder sound than Obi Wan expected, but it’s definitely not a cry of pain.

Obi Wan pulls on Anakin’s long curls again, and Anakin breaks away from their kiss to gasp loudly, the pleasure clear on his face. Obi Wan takes the opportunity to kiss Anakin’s sharp jawline, dragging his hot tongue down the length of Anakin’s bare neck.

Anakin grips Obi Wan’s shoulders tightly, another whine escaping from his flushed lips. Obi Wan chuckles triumphantly, leaning into Anakin’s ear as he tugs on his hair.

“Would you like me to fuck you?” Obi Wan asks sweetly.

Anakin groans loudly, his cheeks flushing even more. Anakin moves his hand down past Obi Wan’s chest, reaching for-

Obi Wan grabs his hand by the wrist and stops him in his tracks. “If you want me to, you’ll need to let me know.”

Anakin huffs and turns his face away, stubborn to the end.

“Y-yes.” Anakin manages, his face burning.

Obi Wan bites back a grin. He leans in closer, his lips caressing Anakin’s cheek.

“A please wouldn’t hurt, hmm?” Obi Wan croons.

Anakin practically growls.

“You have no idea.” Anakin says through gritted teeth.

Obi Wan presses himself even closer to Anakin and moves his mouth to Anakin’s ear, nipping at it sharply. Anakin gasps loudly.

“… _Please_ ” he whispers in a shaky voice.

Obi Wan chuckles, pleased with his results.

“Good boy.” he whispers into Anakin’s ear.

Anakin digs his nails into Obi Wan’s shoulders, breathing heavily.

Obi Wan stands up, Anakin still in his lap, and grips the back of his legs to keep him steady. Anakin wraps his legs around Obi Wan’s back, and Obi Wan’s having a hard time not just shoving Anakin against the wall again.

Obi Wan turns to the bed and inelegantly deposits Anakin on it. He’s about to climb over to join him when Anakin beats him to it and grabs Obi Wan by the shirt, roughly pulling him on top of himself. Obi Wan grinds down onto Anakin’s lap, dragging simultaneous moans out of both of them.

Anakin’s fingers brush Obi Wan’s hips as he pulls off his shirt, leaving Obi Wan frustrated that he’s the only half naked one right now. Obi Wan grabs Anakin’s shirt and pulls it over his head, tousling Anakin’s hair even more.

It’s a good look.

Obi wan runs his hands down Anakin’s toned chest, not forgetting to accidentally drag his nails over Anakin’s already hard nipples as a retaliation. Anakin makes a low noise in his throat and starts to work on getting rid of Obi Wan’s pants.

“Do you really have to make everything a completion?” said Obi Wan with frustration laced with fondness.

Anakin answers him by pushing Obi Wan upright to kneel over his lap, leaning to lick the exposed skin right above Obi Wan’s waistline while slowly sliding down his pants. Obi Wan tangles his fingers back into Anakin’s hair, biting his lip as he watches Anakin’s tongue trail farther and farther down.

Anakin looks up at Obi Wan, meeting his eyes as he finally drags his tongue across the end of Obi Wan’s erection, pulling a low groan out of him. Anakin takes the rest of Obi Wan into his mouth, slowly moving his lips up and down his shaft, swirling his tongue underneath.

Obi Wan’s nails scrape across Anakin’s scalp and he groans against his length, the vibration adding a whole new layer of pleasure. Obi Wan feels himself getting closer, and he breathes a shuddering breath before speaking up.

“Not- not yet.” he says with a groan, gently pushing Anakin’s head back.

Anakin raises an eyebrow, his eyes still on Obi Wan’s.

“Was that not good enough for you, Master?” Anakin said before taking the end of Obi Wan’s shaft back into his mouth, slowly rolling the tip of his tongue over the head of it.

Obi Wan almost lost it right there, but damned if he doesn’t have strong willpower.

“No, I’m just not finished with you yet.” said Obi Wan, and a faint smirk appears on his face. Anakin rolls his eyes in mock frustration and grabs Obi Wan by the hips, rubbing circles into his hip bones with his thumbs.

“I think you were just asking me to fuck you, if I recall correctly.” said Obi Wan slyly.

Anakin’s face flushes, his grip on Obi Wan’s hips tightening.

“Yes.” breathes Anakin.

Obi Wan raised his eyebrow.

“… Please.” Anakin adds in a mutter.

Obi Wan tightens his hand still tangled in Anakin’s hair, Anakin’s eyes flying shut as he breathes heavily. Obi Wan flicks his hand towards the nightstand, a small container flying across the room into his hand.

He shifts his gaze down, his eyes meeting Anakin’s before leaning down to kiss him. Anakin puts all of himself into the kiss, almost hurting Obi Wan’s lips with the pressure and intensity. Obi Wan lets Anakin take control of the kiss as his hand travels down to take ahold of Anakin’s cock, rubbing the dripping tip with his thumb. Anakin moaned into Obi Wan’s mouth.

“God, you’re hard.” Obi Wan murmured against Anakin’s lips.

Anakin bit down on Obi Wan’s lip in response. Obi Wan’s hand moved further down, stopping in between Anakin’s legs. He slides a few fingers inside hime, already slick with lubricant. Not much preparation needed, Obi Wan notes as memories of the past week’s activities flash through his head. Anakin deepens the kiss as Obi Wan adds a finger and curls them upwards.

Anakin whimpers, letting Obi Wan know exactly how ready he is. Anakin’s already so blissed out, he’s caught off guard when Obi Wan’s cock replaces his fingers. Anakin cries out, rocking his hips forward and deeper onto him. Obi Wan groans, matching Anakin’s pace with his own thrusts. Obi Wan is barely holding on, and he grabs Anakin’s painfully hard erection out of mercy, his still slick hand gliding across it.

Anakin lets out a strangled cry, coming hard and fast, tensing up around Obi Wan. Anakin’s face is the last straw for Obi Wan. He groans and comes inside him, not finding it in him to care at the moment.

Obi Wan pulls back and looks down at Anakin, his gorgeous body completely limp as he lies there panting, his lips kiss-bitten, red, and flushed; his hair mussed up, and his eyes shut with a grin across his face.

 _Shit,_ thought Obi Wan,

_I love him_

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Shit, this is the first fic I've written in two years! I've been super shy and embarrassed of my writing, and way too perfectionistic, but life is short and writing is fun, so I'm gonna happily write about Star Wars in a way George Lucas never intended (sunglasses emoji)


End file.
